fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Mage
The Black Mage is the offensive magic caster of the Light Warriors in the Final Fantasy games. While The Black Mage has weak combat skills and the lowest HP out of any character class, he is capable of inflicting negative status effects and causing great damage to the enemy with his Black Magic. In Fiction Wrestling, there is only one Black Mage, based around his Mario Sports Mix design when it comes to looks, who competes in Fiction Wrestling Entertainment. Background *'Series:' Final Fantasy/Mario Sports Mix *'Species:' Mist-created Black Mage *'Age:' ? *'Height:' ? *'Weight:' 181 pounds *'Companies:' (Currently) FWE *'Debut:' 2013 *'Status: '''Active *'Allies:' The Rookie Revolution *'Rivals:' The Valant Family, Jack Cayman *'Twitter: @MageOfTheRevolution Personality Despite being a black mage created by the mist, Black Mage is the complete opposite of the race's shy, gentle and naive nature. He has never shown being truly happy or sad, and it seems he barely feels remorse for any of his action. He has shown fear, however, which leads many to believe he's merely masking his true emotions. He is very outspoken, and uses a good-sized vocabulary, although he will often re-use terms and concepts when speaking about a specific argument. He's also incredibly arrogant, constantly putting himself over anyone and anything around him and speaking of himself in only the highest regards. Should someone question his authority, superiority, or even his methods, he can go from being condescending to downright merciless in dealing with them, and will not hesitate to shatter the bonds he created and betray those that trust him. Despite this, he does follow orders from his superiors, although rather begrugdingly most times, which goes show his desire to always be in control, to always be above everyone and everything surrounding him. Personal Life As a mist-created black mage, Black Mage's life expectancy was estimated to be of one year. However, he has lived, according to documentations, well past eighteen years now. The method through which he managed to surpass the species' life expectancy by such a large margin remains unknown. Career '''FWE Debut, Various Feuds (2013 - 2014) First Intercontinental Championship Reign, The Unwritten Law (2014 - 2015) Feud with Johnny Gat, Second Intercontinental Championship Reign, Quad Injury, and Hiatus (2015 - 2016) Return, The Gold Aces and Third Intercontinental Championship Reign (2017) FUSION Debut, "Feud" with Bucky Connor (2017 - Present) Black Mage made his official FUSION debut at FUSION 16 in the mini-tourney to decide the first-ever FUSION Trio Champions alongside Big Bandit and BLADE-7. The trio lost to The Rebirth (Nathan Drake, Crunch Bandicoot and Jonesy Garcia) via roll-up. At FUSION 17, Black Mage faced Bucky Connor to determine if he really wanted to become part of the Rookie Revolution, and although Mage ultimately dominated and won the match via Sleepga Lock, the crowd was firmly behind Bucky. WWE: Animated Pride and Glory (2017) Black Mage, although not signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, was one of the key characters in the last weeks before Pride and Glory. The wizard, in fact, had been selected to participate in the Elimination Chamber for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. Mage began in the Chamber alongside Glitchy Red, and although he survived for a long while, he was the first eliminated in the match by Glitchy Red himself by Victory Roll. Black Mage, however, hit Red with an Aeroga Kick before he left the Chamber, causing the latter's elimination from the match as well. In Wrestling Finisher *''Aeroga Kick (Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick) *''Sleepga Lock ''(Double Underhook with Body Scissors) *''Thundaga Driver ''(Gory Special into a running Piledriver) Signatures *''Firaga DDT ''(Double Arm Lifting DDT) *''Sparkga ''(Sit-Out Side Slam) *''Twist of Fate (Front Facelock Cutter) - adopted from Matt and Jeff Hardy Entrance Themes *"Heaven's A Lie" by Lacuna Coil (2013 - 2016) *"Crashing Foreign Cars" by Helmet (2014 - 2015, with The Unwritten Law) *'"Transformation (Transformed)" '''by Takeharu Ishimoto (2017 - Present) Accomplishments 'FWE''' *3-times FWE Intercontinental Champion (2014; 2015; 2017 - Current) Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Rookie Revolution